


Age is but a Number (Tarou Sakaki)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Comedy, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Hurry up, Y/N-chan!” Choutarou called, grabbing your wrist and pulling you down the street towards Hyotei Gakuen, the school in which he attended.“Che. I’d rather take my time and enjoy the few blissful moments of silence I have left before that damned monkey ruins it.”“You shouldn’t be so mean to Atobe-san.” He scolded.
Relationships: Sakaki Tarou - Relationship
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Age is but a Number (Tarou Sakaki)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features a relationship between a high school reader and a teacher. If you're uncomfortable with this type of relationship or age difference, please do not read.

  * **Genre** : Romance, Comedy ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,172 ☁
  * **Pairing** : High School Senior Reader x Sakaki ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

“Hurry up, Y/N-chan!” Choutarou called, grabbing your wrist and pulling you down the street towards Hyotei Gakuen, the school in which he attended.

“Che. I’d rather take my time and enjoy the few blissful moments of silence I have left before that damned monkey ruins it.”

“You shouldn’t be so mean to Atobe-san.” He scolded.

“If he wasn’t such an arrogant annoying monkey, maybe I’d consider it.”

He let out a sigh, knowing he wouldn’t win that argument.

Finally, you both reached Hyotei, the school in which you hated with a passion; Rikkaidai was a much better school, in your opinion. The only reason you agreed to come to watch his morning practice was because of the fact that he was your cousin.

Shishido was standing by one of the empty courts, clearly annoyed by the loud screeching of Atobe’s fangirls that had crowded around the self-proclaimed king. Yuushi and the others were ignoring it, which they deserved major credit for, Jirou was sleeping and Sakaki was… well, he was just Sakaki. Shishido looked relieved when you entered the courts.

“Arn, you’re late, Choutarou.” Atobe stood, pushing past his fangirls and running his hand through his purple locks. This sent his fangirls into a frenzy, like sharks at feeding time.

You rolled your eyes.

“Sorry, I had to go and get my cousin.” He motioned towards you.

“Ah, Y/N-hime~ You’ve come to be awed by Ore-sama’s prowess?”

You scoffed. “If I’m going to be awed by anything, it’ll be your stupidity.”

The fangirls gasped in horror, glaring daggers at you in the hope that your body would spontaneously combust.

Atobe’s eye twitched as he attempted to remain calm.

Shishido was smirking and Choutarou was looking between you and Atobe with worry-filled eyes; he was always such a worrier for being so young.

“If you came to disturb practice, then leave.” Sakaki spoke from his position on the bleachers. His leg was folded over the other, arms crossed and eyes closed. “Otherwise, sit down and be quiet.”

You scowled at the older man, about to respond with something smart when Choutarou sent you that look. His eyes became bigger and glazed over like he was going to cry; his bottom lip stuck out slightly, showing his unsatisfaction at your attitude. He really wanted you there to watch his practice.

With a defeated sigh, you walked over and plopped down on the bench next to the uptight older male. Choutarou smiled in gratitude.

Practice went on as usual. Atobe was doing nothing short of sitting in his expensive chair and drinking some odd colored rich bitch drink while criticizing his team members; all of which were working their asses off.

You leaned forward so you could see Atobe on the other side of Sakaki. “Oi, monkey king.”

His eye twitched, but he answered none the less. “Yes, hime?”

“First off, if you call me _princess_ one more time, I’m going to shove that damned racket so far up your ass, you’ll be walking straight for the rest of your life.” Another, more violent twitch. Sakaki had his eyes on you, as well, clearly not happy about the comment. “Secondly, you have no right to criticize them when you’re doing nothing but sitting on your fat ass.”

“Ore-sama is _observing_.” He retorted, his dark eyes narrowed. “It’s the job of a captain,”

“Sure it is. You’re the only captain that observes. All the other captains actually work their asses off with their team, but I guess someone like _you_ couldn’t understand that.”

He went to retort but stopped when Sakaki stood, grabbing the back of your shirt and bringing you with him. “Stop standing around!” He ordered. Immediately, everyone went back to practice, except for Choutarou who was sending you worried looks over his shoulder, and Jirou who was still asleep.

Sakaki pulled you with him as he walked toward the school, going straight to his office. “Sit,” he commanded.

“I’m not a dog, you know.” You rolled your eyes but took a seat on the leather couch while he sat at his desk chair. “How long are you going to make me stay here?” You mused, propping your feet up on the coffee table.

“Until practice is over,” He answered, his voice full of authority.

“Well, at least your office is comfortable.” You commented, glancing around the spacious office. It was more like a small apartment, really. The couch was like a cloud, the room a crisp, cool temperature and the only sound was Sakaki shuffling through papers. You could get used to this.

“I’m going to go ahead and warn you.” He looked over at you, eyes cold. “If you keep this up, I will ban you from attending both practice and official matches.”

“Do you even know how much will power it takes not to say anything to him?” You groaned. His eyes narrowed. “Ugh. Fine, fine. For Chou-chan’s sake.”

Twenty minutes passed and you were bored out of your mind. “Hey, Sakaki? I’m bored.”

“Not my problem.” He was looking over some papers on his desk.

With a scoff, you stood up and walked over to him, leaning on his shoulder so you could read the paper he held in his hand. His body tensed beneath you and you frowned. “Somethin’ wrong?”

“No,” Was his simple reply, voice devoid of any and all emotion.

“Okay then,” You paused. “Mind if I ask you a question?” He grunted and you took that as an okay to continue. “How old are you? Me and some of my friends were talking about it because no one seems to know.”

“How old do you think I am?”

“Errr…” You pulled away, moving to sit on his desk. “Late twenties, early thirties?”

He shook his head, a small smirk playing on his lips. “Forty-three,”

“Dude, you do _not_ look forty-three.” You blinked in surprise, leaning closer to get a better look at him.

Something flashed through his brown eyes and he reached forward, grasping your wrist and pulling you down onto his lap so that you were straddling him. Your eyes widened when his lips pushed roughly against your own, hands clasped tightly around both of your wrists.

“Sakaki…” you whispered against his lips.

He pressed his lips against yours once more. “Y/N,” The way he said your name in that silky voice of his drove you nuts.

Without much thought, you crashed your lips to his, freeing your hands from his grasp so you could run them through his hair. His hands moved down to your waist, pulling your body as close as possible to his own.

This should have been wrong, he age difference was quite large, but to both of you, it seemed _so right_.

You groaned when his hand slipped under your shirt, gently massaging your lower back. The cold metal from his ring sent shivers down your spine.

So what if the age gap was huge. Since when was love measured in numbers?

You smiled, resting your forehead against his own.

* * *


End file.
